


Anger Mismanagement

by Adagal



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Anger Management, Ann Is A Good Friend, Eight's got a temper, Gen, Light Angst, Turf wars, gals being idiots, mention of Bean, ranked battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adagal/pseuds/Adagal
Summary: One night, Ann and Eight are just chatting and being dumb when Ann asks Eight if she ever lost her temper before. This is her story.
Relationships: Ann/Eight
Kudos: 1





	Anger Mismanagement

**Author's Note:**

> wow! first fic in a while, eh? hope yall have been staying healthy in these times.
> 
> Anyway, this fic will be the first in a small series of Splatoon fics I've been working on, I recommend you check this here blog if ya wanna know more about the characters! https://askstupidsquidkids.tumblr.com/
> 
> Wash them hands and enjoy!

It was late at night in the suburbs of Inkopolis, so late that no one really should have been up. But in one certain apartment, there were two people who were up, and they were so tired they were giggling like idiots.

Eight and Ann were strewn out on their couch, watching late night TV and laughing too hard at each other’s jokes. Bean had gone to sleep already, so they tried their hardest to keep quiet so she would stay asleep. Emphasis on tried, however.

“...And then he just started going off on me!” Eight giggled, shoving popcorn into her mouth.

“I can’t believe Cuttlefish got _ that _ mad at you!” Ann said.

“It was a memcake! And he took it like I lost the CQ-device!” Eight gasped, her face going pink.

The two girls laid there, deeply chuckling to themselves as though they had too much to drink. When the noise cleared, Ann rolled her eyes to the ceiling in thought.

“I’m thinking now though,” she said, now looking at Eight’s smile. “I’ve seen Bean, and my brother, and certainly you’ve seen me lose my temper. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you lose yours. Have you, in the subway or since you’ve been on the surface?”

Eight put a hand to her chin, her smile now changing to pursed lips. Her face then significantly dropped more, to a more somber gaze.

“Once,” she started, “It’s actually how I got banned from Ranked Battles.”

Deadly silence. Ann’s eyes widened, staring into Eight’s. Her face twisted to concern, and she sat straight up now.

“What? I thought you said you were unfairly accused!” she yelped.

Eight nervously chuckled. “Yeah, that’s what I made you believe. They had a good reason to accuse me.”

“So the other team member? The assault?”

“All true!” Eight spread her arms out and looked to the ceiling, like she had finished announcing her retirement.

Ann put a hand on Eight’s shoulder. Eight looked down and stared into her friend’s worrying eyes.

“Eight, why did you not tell me or Bean about this? Why did you do that? How have you not been banned from Turf Wars all together?”

Eight put a hand up to cut her friend off. “I can explain everything. Just let me explain, ok?” Ann nodded, pulling her hand back to give Eight room to talk.

“It was a Splat Zone battle,” Eight began, recounting the memory herself. “Blackbelly Skatepark if I remember…

_ On the blue team stood Eight and her teammates. The other team stood on the other side of the stage, the green team. 3, 2, 1… GO! Eight shot out a quick stream of ink from her Kensa Splattershot, then promptly turned into an octopus, and let the cycle repeat until she led her team to the splat zones, where they quickly filled both in. _

_ There Eight stood on the tower, trying to take out opponent team members. But with each member she splatted, two more took her out, and now she was starting to get frustrated. There was now a minute and a half left, and the other team was beating Eight’s by at least 20 points. Eight’s teammates were getting splatted left and right, and now the other team was closing in on Eight as she tried inking a zone to her team’s color. _

_ “That’s it,” Eight thought, turning around to find two opponents with weapons poised to attack. Angrily, she threw her own weapon to the ground and threw a punch at one Inkling, landing square on his nose. He faceplanted in his own ink. As she was about to land another one to the other opponent, they splatted her square in the chest. She rose up, angry enough to try and come back down to face them, or at least by the time she got back to spawn, but it never happened. She never respawned. She was now a mere spectator, watching the hurt opponent turn into mist and float out of the picture as well, presumably to a hospital. _

“... My team won in the end, which honestly felt bittersweet to me, considering I wasn’t there, but even then they demoted my rank.”

“What rank were you at when that happened?” Ann questioned.

Eight shrugged. “B- if I recall. Shot me down to a C after that stunt though.”

“B-?” Ann practically shrieked.

“Hehe, yeah. Poor dude ended up with a broken nose. They ended up giving my Splattershot to him as a gift. Even with the rank demotion, they ended up banning me from Ranked Battles altogether, so I don’t really see the point in doing that!” Tears welled up in Eight’s eyes, and her voice was breaking apart.

“And then they had me on probation with Turf Wars, but I did fine there, so I can still do Turf Wars, but I don’t even really care for them anymore since that scuffle, so I started working full-time for Grizzco…”

“That’s why I always see you getting new bonuses from Grizzco every day!” Ann realized.

Eight pointed a thumb at herself, smiling through her tears. “Yep, you’re looking at a ProFresh right here!”

Eight sank lower into the couch, leaning more and more into Ann. Eventually, she found herself crying into Ann’s stomach. Ann didn’t even mind, as she started to caress Eight’s hair and back.

“It’s ok,” she cooed. “You didn’t mean to do all that. And you learned. That’s important. That Inkling’s ok now, you’re ok now, it’s over.”

“I felt horrible for that outburst. I apologized to him in the hospital, but I still felt bad. I still feel bad,” Eight sobbed.

“Did he forgive you?” Ann asked softly. She could feel Eight nod into her stomach.

“Then it’s all ok. It’s ok you still feel bad. Again, it means you learned from that. And there’s stuff you can do to make sure that doesn’t happen again. It’s all ok now, ok?”

“It’s ok, it’s ok,” Eight repeated.

“That’s right. It’s ok, you’re ok.”

_ Everything’s ok. _


End file.
